Coffee
by Seras Serenity
Summary: Colleen and Adrian share a passion for coffee, as well as other things...namely, each other. First part of a Cadrian ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters are property of The Young & The Restless.

"Coffee", pt. 1

His ragged breathing and racing heart thundered in his ears, desire rushing through his veins, hot and insistant.

"Wait."

Had it been he who'd said it, or she? It was impossible to tell, but in that moment he'd pulled away, and stared into emerald depths tinted by lust that slowly turned to confusion.

"I...I'm sorry", Colleen said

At first he didn't reply, just looked at her. Then he took a step back and offered the ghost of a smile.

"It's alright. This has happened so often, you'd think I'd be used it by now."

But the truth was, he'd never get used to seeing Colleen, or the flare of passion that ignited in him whenever he did. The way every nerve ending in his body tingled with the awarness of her when she was in the same room. He wasn't even sure it was something he WANTED to ever get used to.

He watched her pull nervously at her necklace, until she turned away from him.

"Is it always going to be this way?" He had to strain to hear her whisper, and the misery in it set off an involuntary ache in his chest Her voice trembled on softly, "A touch in passing, a stolen kiss...and pretending the rest of the time that the other doesn't exist?"

Was she assuming that was what he wanted? That this was any easier on him, that he could turn his feelings for her on and off with a switch? His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know Colleen", he said tightly. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Me?" She said with disbelief, whipping around to look at him. "Oh, I get it, this is a pop quiz, you're the professor, and I'm just the stupid little student. And what if I get it wrong? What then? What is it you want to hear?" Her voice was shaking now, with rage or tears he couldn't tell. He suspected both. "I wish I knew, I really do. But you know, I don't think it really matters, what I want- I mean, I guess that's something you should be asking Amber."

For a moment, he had the urge to shake her, but settled for grabbing Colleen as she angrily pushed past him. Dammit, she could be so childish!

"You know what I think Colleen? Huh?" He was shouting without realizing it, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. He saw in her eyes the moment it registered. He stopped, and the realization that they were at a crossroads hit him. Whatever he said now, whatever he did now, would determine everything that came after. The knowing was lead in his belly. He sought his words with care.

"The truth is actually a pretty pathetic thing, Colleen", he said softly, his thumb feathering across her wrist. Under the weight of her gaze, he swallowed, his throat closing involuntarily. He suddenly felt like that awkward and geeky boy again.

"I don't just think about you when I'm not with you...you're _all _I think about." The feel of her pulse quickening beneathe his thumb spurred him on. "What you're doing, who you're with, what you're saying." Closing his eyes against the tidal wave of his emotions, he dropped his head into the slender hollow of her neck. She smelt of jasmine.

He raised his head to meet her eyes, and allowed a small smile as he caressed her hair, searing her image into his memory. What would her reaction be? Could she possibly understand? He drew on his courage and whispered, his breath soft and heated across her ear:

"And when I am with you I can't think at all...all I can do... is _feel_."

His lips seized hers then, not waiting to hear her reply, and he willed all of himself into it. Sighing into her as she responded, he relished the feel of her hands combing through his hair. He cupped her face in one hand, and wrapped his arm around her soft curves with the other. When it was over, they were both breathless. Colleen spoke first.

"So...what now?" The question hung between them, but it was asked in a voice filled with hope.

"Now?" Laughing, he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Well, my lady, I hear that it's customary to start with coffee."

Authors note: Well folks, there you have it. My very first "Cadrian" fic, and coincidentally, the first fanfic I ever completed. Miracles do happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual, all characters are the property of The Young & The Restless.

"Coffee", pt. 2

Doubt was a heavy cloud that converged on her the moment Adrian left. What had she been thinking? What was she doing? Her lips curved into a wry smile. Thinking back to what Adrian had said to her, she had to agree that the "doing" had very little to do with thinking, and everything with feeling. And her feelings had led her here.

Never, in a million years, would she have thought she would be in this situation. But then she'd never known anyone like Adrian Korbel before. Who knew it was possible to be so annoyed and enamored with a person, all at the same time? It probably explained why she couldn't decide wheather to slap him or push him up against a wall. Anyone judging things would look at the situation and call it a case of lust, pure and simple.

Simple - hah! There wasn't anything simple about the man. Or her feelings for him. Her heart was like a kalediscope, a tumble of emotions suggesting a pattern, but of what she couldn't say...yet. And it was driving her mad!

Sighing, she had to admit that if Adrian was complicated, she wasn't exactly the poster child for simplicity either. She wasn't even sure who she was from moment to moment, and her relationship with him and J.T. only made it worse. The thing was, J.T., even her best friend, they all saw her a certain way, her identity a never changing portrait in their minds. When she thought about it, she felt her chest tighten and the walls close in on her.

But then she saw herself through Adrian's eyes, and it was like someone finally cleaning a dirty window...his vision of her was unobstructed and honest. While the thought of being seen for the person you were might alarm some, it gave her a sense of incredible liberation. Made her feel free. She was a woman, and with Adrian, she didn't have to hide her desires, or be ashamed of wanting certain things.

His unequivocal acceptance somehow made it easier for her to accept herself.

Not only was he an authority on art, but apparently a locksmith as well, because he was unlocking things inside her with ease. Hidden things, in her mind, her being...her very soul. It wasn't something she thought she could make Lily or her father understand.

Throwing open doors within her heart with the ease of a long-lived resident.

Nothing was denied his access.

Adrian, he was an arrogant ass sometimes, it was true, with an ego the size of the Sistine Chapel. And he made her so crazy!Testing her limits like one might fine wine; with relish and a knowing satisfaction. But she also had come to know another side, one that made her just as crazy, but in entirely new and fascinating ways. He could be charming and sweet, and there was this...quiet charisma that pulled relentlessly at her. That and those bedroom eyes of his; they were the moon and she the ocean, helplessly caught within their path.

It was her selfish hope that she'd never break free.

As a smile lit across her face, she settled back into bed, wrapping the silk sheets around her, remembering the feel of Adrian's arms. When he came back into the room, he handed her a cup and saucer. Looking at him, dark locks tousled and wearing only a satisfied smile, Collen quite agreed that coffee was a perfect start to a relationship.


End file.
